


Inappropriate thoughts

by vendettadays



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Liara knew she shouldn’t think about Shepard like that.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Inappropriate thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



Liara closed her eyes as she thought of Shepard. The strong line of her jaw, the strength in her broad shoulders, and the intense gaze of her green eyes that seemed to stare right into Liara.

Her hand slid into her underwear. She shouldn’t. It was unseemly to think about the Commander in this way. Still Liara moaned as her fingers dipped and teased, all while she thought and wished it was Shepard’s fingers instead of her own. Her back arched off the bed as she tipped over the edge, chasing a tingling high with Shepard’s name on her lips. 


End file.
